Eve Sky
Eve Sky is the main protagonist of Child of Heaven. She is the one that the story eventually revolves around as she made her way through the world of Earth Land. When she was nothing but a baby, Eve had been raised by the Matlock Orphanage under the care of Sasha Matlock. There was one thing that was different about Eve from the other children was that she has the memories of a living a life beyond the one she had currently being reborn in. Life of Eve Eve was born on July 7th, X767 though her father's identify has yet to be revealed. Her mother is known as Nova Sky. Based on what was revealed to Eve so far, her mother had somehow become pregnant with her and was supposed to have given her up to her guild Master to become an obedient member of Tartaros. But because of her instant deep love for the child, Nova couldn't let that happen so she stole her and escaped Tartaros. Due to the ritual that was being done to the young infant being interrupted Eve's own magic was killing her from the inside out, threatening to rip her apart. So to help her body hold this great magic power within her, Nova used a dark spell known as Golden Abyss. The spell pulled a soul from what Nova called the Abyss into her child so that she could live, but as a result of the deadly spell a bond was formed between Eve's soul and the soul of her mother. With what was left of her strength, Nova carried Eve to the doorstep of Matlock Orphanage where the girls as found by Sasha Matlock. The girl was confused as to where she was at first, but she quickly became aware in the following years when she realized that she had somehow been transported to Earth Land. Her life at Matlock Orphanage was dull and ordinary until she was kidnapped by a group of Dark Wizards along with a companion named Mui. After being captured, the two were taken to the R-System where they became friends with other children that had also been kidnapped to work in the tower such as; Simon, Jellal, Erza, Millianna, Sho and Grandpa Rob. The children spent many years in the tower, working for the cult, until a slave revolt took place. The slaves stormed the guards, picked up weapons and fought, it didn't take long for them to achieve their goal of freedom. But they didn't stay free for long, Jellal had been consumed by dark magic that was placed upon him by an outside party and in his rage kicked Eve out of the tower for not accepting his offer to continue building the tower bestowing upon her the guilt that if she ever came back or told anyone about what had happened or what was happening there then he would kill her friends. After Eve washed up onto the shore after being thrown in the ocean to her death by Jellal, she joined Phantom Lord and became friends with the man who had helped her recover her strength, Totomaru. Totomaru soon offered her an invitation to join the guild and she gladly accepted. She stayed in Phantom for many years befriending the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, the Water wizard Juvia Lockstep. Meanwhile, she was being taken care of by the nurse that had first helped her recover her health after she was brought in by Totomaru. The nurse, Miyu Summers, and her younger sister, Sakura Summers, took her in a gave her a warm home during her time at Phantom Lord. During the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Ever was at long last reunited with her friend Erza, who had become one of the most powerful members of the Fairy Tail Guild.Throughout the war Eve constantly was doubting the side that she had chosen but she never had enough to actually do anything about it until Erza's life was placed in the hands of Master Jose and Ever knew full well that what he intended was nothing good. She switched sides and helped save Erza, earning Erza's trust as well gratitude. But even with their combined might they stood no chance against Master Jose but thankfully Master Makarov arrived just in time to win the battle for his children. After the Phantom Lord Arc, Eve along with Juvia and Gajeel set out on a journey to help Totumaru with a family matter that had turned for the worse. Totkmaru's father had become involved in a dark plot with the members of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory. It didn't help that The Seven Kin were on a mission to gather the Keys of Zeref, they were looking to resurrect the famed wizard. Eve even ended up facing one of The Seven Kin, Azuma, and ultimately lost against the very strong wizard. In the Cannon series of Fairy Tail it is Erza who is captured and taken to the Tower of Heaven during the Tower of Heaven Arc, but instead Eve finds that it's her fate that has been switched. Mui, a former friend whom she had made during her time as a slave, had come after her and taken her. He wished to use her in the ritual that was necessary for the R-System to be up and running. With determination though, she was saved by Gajeel, Juvia and most importantly Erza who had all joined forces to save the girl. They were later joined by the rest of the gang, Natsu, Lucy, Gray along with Happy and they too were dragged into Jellal's Tower of Heaven Games. It was then that she would have to face Mui in a deadly battle, but despite what was stacked up against her she managed to become victorious in her efforts. Even after her battle with Mui, she's not done. She's still fighting. She even sacrifices her own life to the R-System to save Erza. As Eve was unconscious she found herself in an area dominated by Golden Grass. That's where she would meet her mother for the first and last time for her mother sacrificed her soul to give Eve another chance to live again. After she recovered from the Tower of Heaven, Eve decided to join Fairy Tail with her two former guidlmates Gajeel and Juvia. It was also around this time that Eve revealed that she held romantic feelings for her close friend Erza but in fear of destroying their friendship, hid the feelings within herself. Eve continued to journey through the world of Earth Land and found herself growing closer to the people that surrounded her in her new guild. She joined the guild in all it's troubles and triumphs and was even sucked away on their Edolas journey. Eve even found that she had to face her Edolas self in an excruciating battle, which she won, before they were thankfully sent back to Earth Land with the help of Jellal's reverse Anima. She also joined the Fairy Tail guild in their S-Class trials and was surprised when Master Makorov had chosen her to be a contestant. Eve took her old time friend Gajeel as her partner and was ready to face whoever she needed to become S-Class. On the very first trial Eve knew that this S-Class business was harder than it seemed when she had to fight Erza in a battle. With great pride, Eve defeated Erza and moved on to the next part of the trial, but her feelings of happiness didn't last for long because shortly after the second trial began they were under attack. Grimoire Heart had arrived on the Island and they weren't there to just spectate the trials. During the fierce battles of Fairy Tail Vs. Grimoire Heart, Eve had to face Azuma once more but this time something much greater than her pride was at stake. Eve had to defeat Azuma to save Mirajane's life but once again she found herself defeated by the great wizard. But that wasn't the end for she knew the cost would be great but she couldn't let her new found family die, she let her Demon Self take over, unleashing a great power that made the entire Island rumble. After Fairy Tail finally returned from the S-Class trials, Eve helped Fairy Tail protect a mysterious girl by the name of Eclair against the Principality of Veronica, and she is now making a stand at the Grand Magic Games to prove that Fairy Tail is still the number one guild in all of Fiore. Appearance Outwardly, Eve looks like an ordinary, average girl. She has long blue hair that reached down her back along with silver eyes. She has pointed ears that are reminiscent of the elves' ears from the Lord of the Ring series. When she was part of Phantom Lord, Eve usually wore a mask on the lower side of her face to hide a scar she received as a child and usually wore a skirt along with a cloak upon her body. As part of Fairy Tail, Eve now usually wore a sleeveless shirt along with a high collar that hide her lower face. She has her sword RuneSave strapped to her back now unlike how she use to wear it at her waist when in Phantom Lord. In the Grand Magic Games, Eve's outfit had changed into a more samurai like clothing and her appearances had become more girly than before... Magic For most of the story, Eve used a type of magic she call Child of Heaven magic. When she uses her magic, it creates golden feathers around her, which earned her the name of Golden Angel across Fiore. She summons feathers into existence around and could use them as projectiles when in battle against enemies in various spells she mastered during the many years she worked as a guild wizard for Phantom Lord even becoming one of their top members. Eve is also very deeply connected to the Ethernano as she could use it to sense the magic of others around her. She used that power to search out her enemies in battle and also to find her friends whenever they got separated. With her Child of Heaven Magic she got a lot of numerous attacks. 'Heaven's Eternal Judgment: '''A powerful spell in Eve's arsenal. It launches a beam of golden light straight at the enemy. '''Heaven's Feather Gatling Gun: '''Eve uses her feathers like projectiles launching them at her foes with the speed of a machine gun. '''Heaven's Feather Festival: '''It creates some form of large dome of feathers and on Eve's command, they all exploded engulfing the enemy that was caught within. '''Heaven's Feather Grand Carnival: '''Creating a large amount of feathers around her and detonating them for a close ranged defeat. '''Heaven's Feather Stream: '''Using both of hands, Eve launched a long stream like flow of feathers toward her enemy. '''Heaven's Feather Shield: '''Using her Feather magic into the shape of large shield to protect herself against magic attack. '''Heaven's Shell: '''It creates a dome of light around Eve and the people who are around her protecting them from any type of magic attack, but it can also stop whoever is inside from attacking as well. It's Eve strongest defensive spell '''Heaven's Feather Resonance: '''Eve uses this spell to broaden her sensing ability to be able to cover more grounds. '''Memory Waves: '''A curious spell Eve used to send message to people using her own memories as a guide. '''Heaven's Feather Dancing Gold: '''It's an offensive spell Eve uses during the Tower of Heaven Arc. '''Heaven's Feather Infinite Carnage: '''A deadly spell that Eve used in the Metarmophosis Arc. '''Golden Angel Destructive Slash: '''Using RuneSave amplified with her magic, Eve can use this spell to attack her enemy in a slashing motion releasing a wave of destructive magic. '''Heaven's Feather Secret Arts, Arrow of the Golden Nova: A'mplifying her body with magic, Eve can use her own body like a living projectile and launch herself forward with great speed. She used this spell to take down a monster on a job she went with Lucy, able torn a hole in the large monster's form and she used that spell to defeat Mui in their fight at the Tower of Heaven Arc. '''Three Layered Magic Circle, Heaven's Chant: '''Probably one of Eve's most powerful spell. Creating thousands of feathers entrapping her enemy within them. The full power of the spell is not yet revealed since Eve hadn't used it in battle yet, though she did use it to destroy Hellfire's Guildhall in a single strike revealing what type of destructive power it has. It was used against Acnologia on Tenrou Island but it didn't have any effect on the Dragon. Demon Slaying Magic Eve also had this ability within her, but she doesn't have any control over it for that power is held within her by the Other Eve. After Eve rejected the power because of her fear, Other Eve became the vessel for it and in the time Eve had lost control of herself, her appearance changed dramatically become a Demon. It is still unclear whether Eve's Child of Heaven magic is also part of the same magic, but strong indication support that theory is that when Other Eve was in control and used her power, they were golden feathers within her attacks. During the Grand Magic Games Arc, Eve learned the truth of her power, after going through a transformation known as Changeling. She has now started on the path of becoming a Demon and has shown to wield the Demon Slaying Magic with efficiency managing to defeat the future Sakura who had traveled back in time to kill her in an attempt to advert a future unto which Eve had become a dangerous threat even forgoing the name "Eve" altogether. Some of Eve's Demon Slaying Magic spells are: '''Golden Demon Claw: '''Encasing her arm into a golden glow, Eve can release a powerful blast of magic from there and sending the said arm after her enemy as the glow formed the shape of a large clawed hand. '''Aureus Beams: '''With this attack, Eve can unleash multiple beams of light from her hands toward her enemy in rapid succession. '''Golden Demon Unholy Wail: '''A breath attack that Eve can use when she is using her Demon Slaying Magic. = Relationship Eve has a good relationship with most of the people she knows, and her most important one is the one she formed with Erza. She had a close friend with Gajeel and Juvia since they were friends at Phantom Lord. She also became friends with Lucy in the short time they work together as well as Natsu. With Gray, however, she was a little at odd with since he didn't trust her being part of Phantom at first but that was resolved after the Tower of Heaven Arc. Her relationship with Erza, when they found each other after the Phantom Arc was a little strained since both parties were nervous at meeting each other after so long, but it became clears that their friendship hadn't lost any strength in the time they were apart despite not talking to each other since then as throughout the story the two grew closer. It only took Eve some time to realize that she was looking at her friend in a romantic sense and wanted to keep things hidden from Erza but her feelings end up betraying her a lot. Erza returned her feelings, but the duo only confessed to each other at the end of the Tenrou Island arc and their romance continued after their return from their seven years time skip. Erza broke things off with Eve when she realized Eve was lying to her and the state of their relationship currrently unkown thought during their reunion at the Grand Magic Games, Erza showed that she wanted to talk to her about something, thought it is revealed in Falling Stars that Erza wishes to apologize for how she ended things between them. Currently, the two are a couple again, deciding that they will be no more secrets between them. However, as of Chapter 262, their relationship become strained once again when Eve chose not to tell Erza about her defection to Alvarez Empire as part of her infiltration mission given by Mavis, Erza discovered this from the revelation that Sakura has told her although she didn't learn her true nature of the defection yet and break up with Eve once again with this time announced her as an "enemy" of Fairy Tail guild and fully prepared to bring her down. Trivia * Among the Top members of Phantom Lord, Eve was the only one that wasn't a S-Class wizard which was due to Eve never taking the Trials for it. * Of the group that was raised in Matlock Orphanage, Eve remained the youngest even before the seven years time skip. * Eve dream is to become a member of the Wizard Saint. * Her favorite snack is eating apples and she dislike cake, a contrast from Erza who enjoy cakes. * The name "Eve" was not my first choice of a name for her. It was originally going to be Yael which also was going to be the name for the Naruto self insert character that Child of Heaven had taken its place for. * According to Sorcerer Weekly, due to wearing a mask in Phantom Lord, a picture of Eve's full face was worth 500,000 Jewels. Due to the seven years timeskip, that reward has disappeared. * Eve's silver eyes were inspired by the anime Claymore because of the silver eyes the Claymore have and I have always been a fan of it. * The name of Eve's sword RuneSave is an easter egg from Hiro's previous work Rave Master as well as the Musica symbol on the sword also drawn from that manga. * Eve can play guitar, a skill she earned from her previous life. * The cover image for Child of Heaven is meant to be Eve standing on top of a roof in Edolas, a scene that never made it into the actual story. Due to me not know how to draw that's the best i can do.